Ich will es doch auch, Baby!
by KendraPendragon
Summary: ONESHOT! Nach einem echt besch... Tag kommt Tonks entnervt zum Hauptquartier. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein gewisser Werwolf ihr den Abend noch soo versüßen kann! RLNT


**A/N: **Hallo liebe Leuts! Hier mal ein kleiner One-Shot. Was leichtes für Zwischendurch! Hoffe es gefällt euch! Falls ja und falls nicht, lasst es mich wissen!

* * *

„**Ich will es doch auch, Baby!"**

**KNALL!**

„VERRÄTER! WIDERLICHE SCHLAMMBLÜTER! MISSGEBURT! HINAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, du widerliche, total durchgeknallte Hexe!"

Remus saß in der Bibliothek und starrte halb erschrocken, halb ungläubig auf die geschlossene Tür. Schnell legte er sein Buch beiseite und ging in die Eingangshalle. Seine Lippen zuckten bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot:

Tonks stand vor dem Bild ihrer Großtante und zeigte wütend mit dem Finger auf sie. Und das Beste von allem: Mrs. Black hatte es die Sprache verschlagen!

„Jetzt hör mal zu, du bekloppte alte Furie! Das Haus gehört nicht mehr dir! Es gehört jetzt deinem Sohn! Dem einzigen Black, der was wert ist! FAHR MIR NICHT DAZWISCHEN! Du bist tot! Lies es mir von den Lippen: T-O-T! Benimm dich verdammt noch mal auch so, du Inzest-verseuchte Wachtel!"

Und damit schlug sie die Vorhänge vor das vor Wut verzerrte Gesicht ihrer dahingeschiedenen Tante.

Remus konnte sein Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken. Nachdem Tonks triumphierend genickt hatte, drehte sie sich um und bemerkte Remus zum ersten Mal. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, als sie ihn begrüßte.

„Oh...Hi, Remus."

„Guten Abend, Tonks. Der 'Wachtel' hast du es aber ganz schön gezeigt."

„Das wollte ich der Alten schon lange mal sagen!"

Tonks ging die Stufen hinab und mit einem leichten Lächeln an ihm vorbei. Remus bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihr pinker Lippenstift verschmiert war und ihr Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Tonks?"  
„Sicher."

Besorgt folgte Remus ihr in die Küche. Dort griff sie nach einem Glas in dem Hängeschrank. Beim Herausnehmen stieß es gegen den Boden, wodurch es ihr aus der Hand fiel. Remus war da, um es aufzufangen.

„Danke", sagte Tonks tonlos und riss ihm das Glas aus der Hand. Sie füllte es mit Kranwasser und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Dann gurgelte sie laut und ausgiebig. Dann mischte sie das Wasser mit geschlossenem Mund - wobei sie Hamsterbacken machte - noch mal kräftig durch und spuckte es dann ins Becken. Diese Prozedur wiederholte sie noch zweimal. Dann stellte sie das Glas weg und hielt ihren Mund unter den Kran. Mit der linken Hand wischte sie sich eifrig den Lippenstift ab. Als sie fertig war und den Kran zugedreht hatte, reichte ihr ein mehr als verwirrter Remus ein sauberes Geschirrtuch. Tonks nahm es ihm dankend ab und trocknete Mund und Kinn.

„Was ist passiert, Tonks?"

„Duane Pommeroy, das ist passiert!" sagte Tonks entnervt und ging in die Bibliothek, ließ sich seufzend aufs dunkelgrüne Sofa fallen und legte ihren Kopf auf die Rückenlehne. Remus ließ sich neben ihr nieder und fragte, mit Besorgnis in der Stimme:

„Wer ist Duane Pommeroy?"

„Ein Arsch!"

„Tonks, so kommen wir nicht weiter..."

Die Aurorin seufzte erneut. Eine Weile sagte sie nichts. Dann fragte sie:

„Remus, seh ich billig aus?"

„Bitte?"

„Ob ich billig aussehe! Du weißt schon...leicht zu haben! Schlampig! Nut..."

„JA, ich weiß was du meinst! Wie kommst du auf so eine dumme Idee?"

„Beantworte meine Frage!" Tonks sah ihn bittend an. Die Tränen lauerten immer noch in ihren Augen.

Aus Angst, dass sie zu weinen begann, legte er den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Ein leichter Duft von Vanille erreichte seine Nase.

„Tonks. Du siehst alles andere als...billig aus. Ja, du kleidest dich...figurbetont..."

Er blickte auf ein enges, schwarzes „Weird Sisters"-Top, dass sich über ihre Brüste spannte. Ihre schwarze Jeans schlang sich geradezu um ihre Rundungen.

„...aber ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich mich darüber beschweren würde!"

Tonks lachte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Remus hakte weiter nach:

„Hat dieser Duane dich als billig bezeichnet?"

Tonks schnaubte.

„Wenn's nur das gewesen wäre..."

In Remus Kopf machte es 'Klick'. Ihr verwischter Lippenstift, das Gurgeln...

Er sprang auf.

„Hat er dich...dich...du weißt schon!"

Remus war außer sich vor Zorn. Er hasste Männer, die Frauen ohne Respekt, wie ein Stück Vieh behandelten und glaubten, sie bespringen zu können wann immer sie wollten. Tonks, etwas erschrocken über seinen Ausbruch, beugte sich vor und legte ihre Hand beruhigend über seine geballte Faust.

„Nein, Remus! Ganz ruhig! Du brauchst ihn nicht zu zerfleischen!"

Remus setzte sich wieder neben sie und sah sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Was hat er dann getan?"

Tonks fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die pinken Haare.

„Der Penner hat mir seine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt! Einfach so! Und als ich ihn wegschob, kam er mit dem Spruch : 'Du willst es doch auch, Baby'!"

Wäre die Situation nicht so schrecklich gewesen, hätte Remus angesichts ihrer nachgeäfften Stimme und ihrer grabschenden Handbewegung gelacht.

„Hat er dich angefasst?" Remus Stimme war wie ein Knurren. Tonks lächelte ihn an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Sitz, Moony!"

In einem ernsteren Ton sagte sie dann:

„Er hat einmal in die Vollen gepackt, aber das war alles. Ehrlich."

Remus kochte innerlich. Doch Tonks hatte wieder diesen Schleier über den Augen. Er nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihren Rücken.

„Wie bist du diesen Kerl losgeworden?"

Tonks kicherte in seinen Nacken, was Remus einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Sagen wir einfach, Familienplanung kann er in nächster Zeit vergessen!"

Beide lachten. Dann löste sich Tonks aus der Umarmung und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Couch.

„Wieso gerate ich nur immer an die Falschen? Ich glaub, ich hab nen Loser-Magneten im Hintern oder so."

Remus lachte und sah sie an.

„Der Richtige kommt schon noch. Du bist doch noch jung."

„Jugend erleichtert die Einsamkeit nicht, Remus."

Remus seufzte und legte seinen Kopf ebenfalls auf die Rückenlehne. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, als er antwortete:

„Nein, das tut sie nicht."

Tonks drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und sah auf sein Profil. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, was Sirius ihr erzählt hatte: Das Remus seines Wissens nach nur in seiner Schulzeit eine Beziehung gehabt hatte. Das er all die Jahre allein geblieben war, aus Angst, jemanden zu verletzen, den er liebte.

„Was für ein Jammer", dachte sie. Remus war der liebste Kerl, dem sie je begegnet war. Er war höflich, intelligent und witzig. Und charmant war er auch. Er zeigte es nicht oft, aber Tonks wusste, dass er es in sich hatte. Ein Mann wie er sollte nicht so einsam sein!

„Wie alt bist du, Remus?"

Remus öffnete die Augen und sah sie fragend an.

„Wieso?"

„Sag's mir!"

„Älter als du!"

„Haha! Das weiß ich auch. Nun sag schon!"

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man so etwas nicht fragt?"

„So alt schon?"

Tonks grinste ihn schelmisch an. Remus lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war wirklich unmöglich!

Die Neugierde war geweckt. Tonks drehte ihren Körper in seine Richtung und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand.

„42?"  
„HEY!"

„28?"

„So kannst du das auch nicht wieder gut machen."

„30?"

„War ich mal."

„32?"

Schweigen.

„33?"

Wieder Schweigen.

„Du weißt, dass es die Sache abkürzen würde, wenn du es mir einfach sagst?"

„Wenn du aufhörst mich zu fragen, kürzt es die Sache auch ab."

„Ich bin Aurorin, Remus! Ich wurde fürs Verhör ausgebildet. Ich kann stundenlang weitermachen!"

„Großartig."

„Hast du ein Problem mit dem Altern?"

„Hast du ein Problem mit aufdringlichen Kerlen?"

„Das war jetzt aber nicht nett, Mr.!"

„Dann hör auf mich zu nerven!"

„38?"

„Du siehst billig aus!"

Tonks haute ihm in die Seite. Als er zusammenfuhr, klemmte sie seinen Kopf unter ihren Arm und rubbelte mit ihren Knöcheln über seine Kopfhaut. Verzweifelt versuchte Remus sich zu befreien.

„Lass mich los!"

„Sag es, Werwolf!"

„Vergiss es, Wechselbalg!"

„Na schön, wie du willst!"

Wieder attackierte sie seine Kopfhaut mit ihren Knöcheln. Remus schrie auf.

„Also gut, das reicht! Jetzt wird hier jemand übers Knie gelegt!"

Ohne das Tonks noch etwas antworten konnte, zog Remus seinen Kopf mit einem kräftigen Ruck unter ihren Arm hervor. Dann schlang er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zerrte sie tatsächlich über seinen Schoß.

„REMUS!"

Tonks strampelte verzweifelt. Remus hielt ihre Schultern in eisernem Griff.

„Hörst du auf, nach meinem Alter zu fragen?"

„Nein!"

„Wenn das so ist..."

„JA! JA! Ich tu's nie wieder!"

Remus lockerte seinen Griff, Tonks riss sich schnell von ihm los und sprang zum anderen Ende der Couch. Beide waren dunkelrot im Gesicht und atmeten schwer. Als Tonks Remus verwuscheltes Haar sah, lachte sie. Remus fiel mit ein. Dann rieb sich die Aurorin ihre pochenden Arme.

„Das gibt bestimmt blaue Flecken."

„Selbst schuld!"

„Und ich dachte, du wärst ein liebenswerter, zärtlicher Mann! PAH! Wie man sich täuschen kann!"  
Remus wurde noch eine Schattierung dunkler. Er räusperte sich und brachte sein Haar in Ordnung. Ohne groß nachzudenken rutschte Tonks wieder rüber und half ihm dabei. Sein Haar war zwar dünn, aber seidig weich. Sie lächelte leicht verträumt, als sie durch sein Haar strich und es glättete. Jede ihrer Berührungen hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf Remus' Kopfhaut. Und nicht nur, weil sie durch ihre vorherige Penetration gereizt war. Remus' Herz klopfte auf einmal schneller. Sein Blut in ihm kochte. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Wie konnte eine so unschuldige Berührung ihn so aus der Fassung bringen?

„So ist es besser" hörte er Tonks' sanfte Stimme.

„Danke", sagte er heiser.

„Was machen die Arme?" Er musste unbedingt wieder auf sicheren Grund kommen!

„Es wird wieder Blut hindurch gepumpt. Ich als toughe Aurorin steck so was weg!"

Remus lachte.

„Dich kann auch nichts unterkriegen, was?"  
„Nee. Nicht mal so fiese Typen wie Pommeroy!"

„Wie ist er denn so?" _Wieso um Himmels willen fragst du das, Lupin?_

Tonks seufzte und richtete den Blick in die Ferne.

„Ganz nett eigentlich, wenn er nicht versucht, dir die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken. Sehr unterhaltsam. Ein bisschen arrogant vielleicht. Kommt wahrscheinlich daher, dass er so gut aussieht. Musst dir ja nur mal Sirius anschauen!"

„Sirius und arrogant? NICHT DOCH!"  
Tonks lachte. Dann schwärmte sie (so empfand Remus es) weiter:

„Er kann sehr charmant sein...Fast so charmant wie du!"

Remus hustete nervös.

„Ich und charmant?"

Tonks rückte etwas näher an ihn heran und sagte mit einem verführerischen Lächeln:

„Ja, manchmal kannst du sehr charmant sein!...Heute abend zwar nicht, aber du hast deine Momente."

Remus lachte nervös.

„Danke, Nymphadora."

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!"

„Wieso?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau!"  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich finde dein Namen sehr schön. Er ist zwar außergewöhnlich...aber das bist du ja auch."

Tonks errötete und grinste.

„Danke, Mr. Charming!"

Sie lehnte sich vor. Remus' Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verlor er die Beherrschung. Die plötzliche Nähe zu dieser jungen, hübschen Frau ließ all die Dinge an die Oberfläche kochen, die er für so viele Jahre unterdrückt hatte. Er beugte sich ihr entgegen und nahm ihren Mund mit seinem in Besitz. Ihre Lippen waren so unglaublich weich! Alle seine Sinne waren geweckt. Doch dann hörte er die Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf los schrillen. Tonks und Remus schreckten gleichzeitig zurück. Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie schien genauso erschrocken über seine Verwegenheit wie er selbst. Remus lief puterrot an und wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Tonks ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte und ihm tief in die Augen sah. Zärtlich strich sie mit dem Daumen über die Narbe auf seiner blassen Haut. Dann flüsterte sie leise:

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur auf die Wange küssen. Aber deine Idee ist so viel besser..."

Sie lehnte sich vor.

„Halt sie auf! HALT SIE AUF!"

Doch es war zu spät. Als Remus ihre sanften Lippen wieder auf seinen spürte, wollte er sie auch nicht mehr aufhalten. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss vorsichtig, beinahe ängstlich. Tonks lehnte sich gegen seinen Oberkörper. Als Remus ihre Brüste gegen sich gepresst fühlte, war jede Beherrschung verloren. Seine Arme legten sich um ihren Rücken und zogen sie auf seinen Schoß. Seine Zunge schlüpfte durch ihre Lippen und erforschte ihren Mund.

Es war so lange her! Er hatte schon beinahe vergessen, wie es war, eines dieser schönen Wesen zu berühren, zu spüren, zu küssen. In ihm waren schon Zweifel aufgestiegen, ob er es überhaupt noch konnte. Doch seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Und seine Härte presste sich schmerzhaft gegen ihren Oberschenkel.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Tonks seine Zärtlichkeiten mit ebenbürtiger Begeisterung erwiderte. Eine Hand wanderte in sein Haar und zog seinen Kopf enger an sich, so dass der Kuss noch vertieft wurde. Die andere Hand war auf mysteriöse Weise unter sein Hemd gelangt und streichelte seine nackte Brust. Das Tonks ihn wollte, machte ihn so glücklich, dass er am liebsten in die Luft gesprungen wäre.

Als beide dringend Luft brauchten, unterbrach Tonks den Kuss und holte tief Luft. Ihre Augen waren genauso dunkel wie seine.

„Wow!"

Remus lachte leise.

„Danke."

Tonks grinste. Sie knabberte an seinem Ohr, als sie fragte:

„Wo hast du diese...Zungenfertigkeit her, Remus?"

„Angeborenes Talent, würde ich sagen."

Ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge liebkosten seinen Hals. Remus schloss genüsslich die Augen.

„Gibt es auch noch andere Dinge, die du gut kannst?" Ihre Stimme klang so verführerisch, dass Remus sich beherrschen musste, sie nicht gleich zu bespringen. Stattdessen hob er ihren Kopf und gab ihr eine weitere Kostprobe von seinem Naturtalent. Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen, während ein schelmisches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

„Wir können ja gemeinsam versuchen, es heraus zu finden."

Die Frau in Remus Armen kicherte und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Nichts lieber als das!"

Sofort stand Remus auf, Tonks in seinen Armen. Er war halb die Treppe rauf, als Tonks leise fragte:

„Du wirst es morgen früh nicht bereuen, oder?"

Zwei Schritte lang sahen sich die Beiden an. Dann lächelte Remus und sagte mit verstellter Stimme:

„Ich will es doch auch, Baby!"

Tonks lachte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich...

* * *

**A/N 2:** Ja, das mit dem Sofa hatten wir schon mal! Aber ich mag es einfach, wenn die Zwei sich käbbeln! hihi


End file.
